Star Wars: The New Conspiracy
by Komuso
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars: The New Republic.
1. There's No Place Like Home

**Hey everybody! Second book of the Star Wars thing. I need a series name, you know, if you have any ideas, Review or PM me about, k? Ciao! **

_I can't believe I killed the Master's wife. Well, if I die I won't care. I have nothing to live for anyway!  
_

Fredan flew his ship through an asteroid belt. As he landed on the planet Altrax he saw Jayati.

"Why are you here?" Jayati asked.

"I was here before you and I'm at higher authority than you so you better just shut up," Fredan snapped.

"I wouldn't have guessed you, out of all of those freaks back there, to be with the dark side. Too wimpy, oblivious, needing that stupid girl to protect you."

"Lying is important. And she was not that stupid."

"Whatever. How did the Master's wife die?"

"No idea."

"She went with you! She had to. Did you get her killed?"

Fredan walked inside the base and ignored her. He went to the Master's chamber. He to the throne and saluted. An alien with yellow eyes and red skin stared at him. It was as if he stared into Fredan's skull and saw his memories.

"Fredan, Fredan, Fredan. So you killed my wife. For what, but for a stupid girl. I am very disappointed in you, Fredan. Rochana Adi was her name, right? Wait, you never knew her last name! You would never care if she had a last name, just as long that someday, she would use yours. Ah, you didn't kill her as instructed, either. And after she found out, she hates you forever and would never even _think _of being your friend, even more so, your spouse. Am I right, Fredan?" the Master smirked cruelly.

Fredan suppressed his anger and turned it into power. "I don't think she hates me, Master."

The Master laughed. "Oh, really? Let me show you what happened after you left that sorry excuse for a building!" He waved his hand and an image appeared.

_"Yes, Callion was my brother and I understand that he was your friend. I swear I'll kill Fredan for betraying both of us!"a tall blonde haired boy with green eyes vowed._

_"Zak, I'm so glad that your my friend. You've helped me a lot. I'm furious with... him! I just can't believe-" Rochana stopped and took a deep breath. Zak held her shoulder._

Fredan turned away, angry at Zak, angry at the Master, angry at the universes for making his life this way. The Master grinned, knowing his work was done.

"Your mistake will never be made again," the Master told him.

"Yes, Master." The Master dismissed him grinning madly. Fredan left, the dark side alive within him.

"That was too easy! Oh well, what he doesn't know won't kill him!" the Master shrugged.

Fredan shoved Jayati away and went to his dorm. Right before he was at the door a girl named Sharonda stood there.

"Going to bed EARLY? Are you really Fredan?" Sharonda joked.

"Not sure. Look, I'm going to be like this for... the rest of my life, if my calculations are correct, so please step away from my dorm," Fredan replied scowling.

"Gosh, what happen to you? Don't tell me something bad happened at the Academy."

"Don't worry I won't tell you what happened! So, please, I'm going to say this nicely... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fredan yelled, slamming the door as he went inside his dorm.

"W-well, if that was nice what would the mean version be? Huh? Ugh!" Sharonda called.

"How did she every go to the dark side? She can't even try to act mean." Fredan stared up at the iridescent ceiling and was painfully reminded of Rochana. He sighed. He never got anything he wanted. No parents, no siblings, no Rochana...

"She hates you anyway. I don't blame her. All of that is over. You are back home. Back where you belong. Back where life was simple."


	2. The Mission

Fredan woke the next morning and got ready for the day. Right when he got out the door Hermes, the Master's messenger, came out and spoke to him.

"Fredan, today Jayati, Sharonda and yourself are going to attack the Republic's ship. Spread the news to the others and get going."

**In space... **

"Blue-8719, can you read me?" Fredan asked Jayati.

"Black-7917, I can read you. Orange-5180, can you read me?" Jayati asked Sharonda.

"Loud and clear! Hee!" Sharonda giggled.

Fredan took a deep breath and tried not to yell some nasty things at her. "We're moving in on the ship, affirmative?"

"Affirmative."

Affirmative!"

Fredan sped his ship near the exterior and turned his blasters on. He began to shoot and so did everyone else.

"As you get closer, try to land on the ship." Fredan landed and ignited his lightsaber. Fredan forced the first part of defenses into the wall.

_Was that the defense? By the way they acted I thought they were passengers! My mistake! _

He began to go into the control room. He saw the pilot's eyes widen with fear before he forced him to pass out. All the sudden, the door flew over his head nearly hitting him.

"Fredan, what are you doing here? Besides invading the ship!" Rochana asked angrily.

"Is Zak here? Why don't you ask him!" Fredan replied.

"Who is that? Not only have you gone to the dark side, you've also gone insane!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I swear! I don't know who that is!"

"Well, are you going to kill me or not?"

"I'm not going to kill you, but I will do this!"

Rochana ignited her lightsaber and they began to fight. She tried to strike him, but he blocked all her attempts.

"Is that really all you've learned while I was gone? Is Luke really that bad of a teacher?" Fredan asked smirking.

Rochana forced him into a wall, weakening him.

"You may be better at combat, but I'm better with the force! _You will tell me if you have some friends with you._"

"Jayati and Sharonda are with me on the ship."

"Master Skywalker, there are 2 others. Yes, I'll put him in a holding cell."

**In the holding cell when Fredan was conscious... **

The first sight Fredan woke up to was Rochana which he liked. What he didn't like was the angry expression on her face.

"You're right. You are way better with the force than I am. So, why have you not killed me yet?"

"We don't kill. Anyway, what did you mean by this Zak person?"

"Callion's brother. He swore to you that he would kill me?"

"I would remember something like that. And I don't."

"Do you hate me? And forget about your Jedi training! Deep down inside do you hate me?"

Rochana sighed. "No," she replied quietly.

_He lied to me! The Master lied! To me! _

"I'm glad to hear that. So, what happened to Jayati and Sharonda?"

Rochana looked away. Fredan realized what happened.

"You don't kill? What was I a special request from Luke? So he could torture me?" Fredan yelled angrily.

"Fredan, calm down! Their ships crashed landed and they were killed on impact! PLEASE! Stop yelling! Fredan!" Rochana ignited her lightsaber and put it near Fredan's throat.

"Go ahead! I DARE you! Please."

"I'm sorry your girlfriends couldn't land a ship! Just live with it!"

"They weren't my girlfriends. They weren't even my friends. I'm just mad that everyone is lying to me! I've lived through a lot! I'm not sure I can live with it anymore..."

Rochana held his hand and then took it away. "Um, sorry."

"It's alright." He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing of importance right now. So how long will I be in the Republic's custody?"


	3. Time is so Short and Things Go Wrong

Fredan and Rochana waited for at least 30 minutes before Luke came in.

"Sorry, for the wait. I was a bit occupied," Luke explained.

"A bit? Did you drink tamanga juice for 30 minutes? So time occupying!" Fredan exclaimed sarcastically.

Luke glared. "So, what have you've been doing?"

"We slayed a dragon, got married, held hands-" Fredan began.

"Nothing! We did absolutely nothing!" Rochana put in.

"The last part was true!" Fredan demanded.

"No it wasn't! Hilarious joke, Fredan!" Rochana rushed.

Luke looked a bit confused. "Look Fredan, tell us who sent you."

"The Master."

"What's his real name?"

Fredan stared at them. "I can't tell you that!"

Luke looked at Rochana and nodded.

_"You would like to tell us his name_," Rochana used the force.

"I would like to tell you his name. Ermene is his name I'd like to tell you."

"Thank you Fredan."

"You forced me again. Look, you guys just better kill me now. The Master is going to make me suffer! So if I am going to be alive, what are some rules that the Jedi Knights use? So, you know, make me feel like I have a home, for once in my life."

"First rule: No fights against each other. Second: No more than friend relationships. That could be used against you." Luke glared at Fredan, as if to emphasize non-verbally.

"Okay. Is there something wrong with your eyes, Luke? They're popping out."

"Just emphasizing. On the second rule."

"Really? I thought you were trying to creep me out. And you did."

Rochana couldn't help but to at least giggle. Luke glanced at her and she stopped.

"I'm Master Skywalker, Fredan. Remember that." Luke lead them to a waiting room with some other padawans. He summoned Rochana to him and they walked away. Fredan looked around.

"Rochana is such a lucky person! Master Skywalker's favorite! Well, she is pretty... pretty ugly!" a girl laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Cachay!" a boy replied.

"And who might you be?" Fredan asked.

"Drake. You must be Fredan, the one that destroyed her heart and scattered it on the ground right before her tears began to shed."

"Nice to meet you, too. What the Jam-Bu are you reciting about?"

"That's exactly how she feels. I can read minds. And I find that you despise Master Skywalker and have strong feelings for-"

"That's enough! Thanks for your warm introduction! I'm going to shut up for a while. Maybe you should, too."

**10 minutes later...  
**

"Hey, where are you going?!" Fredan called to Rochana. She kept on walking, ignoring his questions. He kept on following her, asking the same questions. She spun around, tears streaking down her face.

"Just leave me alone, Fredan. Please? I'm not supposed to talk to you. Please don't make this hard for me," Rochana explained.

Fredan nodded and watch her run off. "Was it something I said?" Fredan felt so useless and out of place.

"Leave her alone, Fredan. Stay away from her. That's an order!" Luke told him.

"YOU! YOU told her to stay from me! We're just friends! She doesn't even like me being her friend that much!"

"You could force her to. I can't trust you. No one can."

Fredan glared at Luke, wanting ever so badly to at least punch him in the face. Fredan turned his anger into power. Right then, he was very angry.

"You can stop me from seeing her. But you can't make me stop being friends with her, Skywalker. And you think I'm barbaric, when you killed your father. Well, that must've been a nice Father's day present!"

"Fredan stop-"

"Why should I? Don't pretend you aren't guilty of the feeling _love_! Was Mara Jade a nobody? Wait, did you get her killed, too? Shouldn't have reminded you!"

"Fredan-"

"You are the barbarian! NOT ME! YOU!"

"Fredan stop! I know what I've done. I know what has happened. I want to protect her..."

"FROM ME?! YOU-"

"Thank you, pilot. We're about to land. Better be calm." Luke looked at Fredan and walked away.


End file.
